


Is It Really You?

by Redhoodshood



Category: DC Comics, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin - Fandom, redhoodshood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: The reader, Jason’s sister, commits suicide after Jason’s death but is somehow revived. she comes back a year after Jason as a singer/vigilante





	1. Chapter 1

As you arrived in Gotham you were greeted with yelling and screaming. As your tour bus reached your hotel you heard “y/s/n! Look here!”   
“y/s/n can you please sign this?!” so when you got off our bus you signed a couple of things and took some pictures, and waved before your bodyguards pushed out into the hotel.

You later start unpacking after your bodyguard had brung your things into your room. After you were done with unpacking you walked out onto the balcony that overlooked Gotham, in the far distance you saw Wayne enterprise. Memories from your past begin to resurface.

You had been taken in by the bat when you were 11 and Jason was 13. Batman had taught both you and Jason how to fight, he trained you harder than he trained dick or Jason because he knew he never wanted anything bad to happen to you.

Finally when Jason had become the second robin you became y/h/n, you trained harder so you were better than Jason but not by much…all the good memories

Your flash back is cut short by a knock at the hotel door, “y/s/n, get ready you have to get ready for your show later tonight,” my manager said through the door. You only replied with,  
“Okay, yeah I’ll be down there in a minute.” you close the balcony door and lock it, you grab your phone and charger and then head out to the stadium where you will be performing.

When you arrive at Gotham’s biggest stadium you get out and head to your dressing room to get ready while all the audio was getting checked. You never did signings in Gotham because well it’s Gotham and what do you expect from a place like this.

A people began to fill up the arena you begin to here “y/s/n, y/s/n, y/s/n” not only did you hear this you also heard people crying, screaming, laughing and cheering. This all continue until you get signaled by the guard to run on to the stage and say into the mic, “Gotham are you ready to make some fucking noise tonight!?!?” all you got in reply was a bunch of screaming and yelling in which you took as they were ready.

You played through a bunch of songs until you got to one special song. “Thank you all for being such an amazing audience!!” you yell into the mic out of breath as people cheer for you, “I’ve got one more song for you and it’s for someone very dear to me that died over a decade ago so please if you know it sing along” you then began to sing a song called “I won’t back down” (by Ryan star)

As the song came to an end you looked into the audience you saw most were crying like you were. As you were looking around something felt off to you, so you looked up and saw Batman and Red hood. You didn’t want to see Bruce, he had hurt you, he had let the joker get away with killing your brother! But even though he had hurt you, you didn’t want revenge on him, you didn’t want to ruin the city your brother tried so hard to protect. He died for this city and you were not to ruin all that he worked so hard to save from all the evil, you would never let that go to waste so instead you, Y/n Todd would protect it till your very last breath.

 

“Hey guys we have a couple of uninvited guest here,” you say after looking and Bruce and the red hood after a while, “did you guys enjoy the show?” you question with a smirk on you face as they grapple out of the top of the arena. “I guess they had more important things to attend to,” you say with a small shrug at the end, “anyways thank you all so much for coming out to see me, I hope your night is fucking amazing! Good fucking night Gotham!” you yell through the mic and run off stage. You had no idea what conversation was going on a couple of roof tops away.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jason and Bruce landed on a rooftop not far away Jason says angrily, “Bruce that is not my sister!” as he throws off his helmet. He walks up to Bruce with a fierce anger in his eyes and nudged him with his finger. “My sister died after me! What are the chances that she was resurrected too? “ Jason’s eyes had begun to tear up but the wiped them away quickly as Bruce began to speak.   
“Jason I know this is hard but there’s evidence that supports this,” Bruce then begins to remove his cowl, “ after you came back I dug up your sister’s grave an-” Bruce was cut off by Jason yelling,

 

“YOU WHAT?!?” Jason was now furious, “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DIG UP HER GRAVE!?” he was not going to let this go.

 

“Jason let me finish!” Bruce said in a stern voice. Jason was fuming with anger but he would let Bruce finish speaking, “as I was saying, I dug up her grave,” he paused for a moment to look to see if Jason was okay, “and her body was gone.”

Jason didn’t know what to say, his sister died after him and he didn’t know until he came back only to find out that his sister maybe back, this was all too much for him to handle. When he came back to Gotham he had expected you to be here, he wanted to see you and see how much you’ve grown and change only to have his dreams of returning to you crushed! Bruce had told him you were dead. So Jason only nodded and said, “fine Bruce lets see if that’s really her.”

When you got to your hotel after the concert you laid on you bed as thoughts of the past replayed in your mind.

you had tried to get revenge on the joker. You had been successful in doing so, you didn’t kill him only beating him to the brink of death before Bruce stopped you. After that Jason’s death finally registered to you, so you then fell into a deep depression,

things were getting harder for you to handle, the thought and image of Jason’s death just kept replaying in your mind and the thought ‘Jason’s death was your fault’ and that ‘your brother is dead because of you’ continuing to repeat over and over so you decided that it was time, time to end it all.   
You got up from your bed and grabbed a sheet of paper off your desk and then began to write,

Dear Bruce, Dick and Alfred  
Bruce i want to tell you how grateful I am to you, you gave me and my brother a home and that was more than I could’ve hoped for, even though my brother never said it but he loved becoming robin and he loved you for helping us. Jason may have been rude or aggressive but he really did have good intentions even if you couldn’t see them. You really are an amazing father, and i a truly sorry if i disappointed you trying to kill the joker. I am truly sorry but rage had consumed me The Joker had to pay for the sins he’s committed.

Alfred i just wanted to say that you were so kind and sweet to me and my brother. We loved your cooking, you really made this house into me and Jason’s home. You helped us understand Bruce when we thought he hated us, so thank you.

Dick i want to tell you that even if we didn’t talk a lot that you are a good big brother and me and Jason loved you.

Again thank you all for the wonderful stay, i hope you all have a wonderful life ahead but now it’s time for me to go to my brother, we’ve never been this long without seeing each other and i just can’t see myself without my brother in the future, this has been to much to handle. I’m sorry if i disappointed you in any way.

Goodbye,   
My kindest regards, Y/N Todd

After you had wrote that you placed it on you bed after you had made your bed and fixed your room, you didn’t want Alfred to have clean up after you. You then take a shower and go to on of yours and Jason’s favorite place that was not public. When you got there you found a high place to hang yourself. As you jump of the platform that was keeping you from death all you could think is ‘I’m coming big brother’ then everything went black and your neck snapped.

As the memories that kill you every time you remember them end you can feel tears running down your face. You look over at the clock and see an hour has passed. You jump up and grab you vigilante costume and change, you then grapple to the nearest building not knowing that the red hood was watching you.

You had encountered a group of thugs that were robbing a bank. You watched from not that far away then said, “you know it’s not nice to steal money that’s not yours,” you jump down from your vantage point in front of them and then hear the leader asked,  
“Who are you? And where did you come from?” he and his gang get in a fighting stance   
“Well I came from hell, literally and I’m your worst nightmare, y/h/n” you growled out as you knocked out the nearest man.

You had almost taken out all the men but there was one you didn’t notice. He pulled out a gun and shot you in the arm. You quickly took him out and grappled away to tend to your wounds.

Jason had been watching from far away as he seen you get shot, he tried to get over to help but you had already left. That’s when he saw the bullet that had been used to shoot you. He grabbed it, put it in an evidence bag for Bruce to analyze the blood that was left on it. he would not be prepared for the results.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jason got into the batcave he said,

“Bruce y/s/n is a vigilante called y/h/n.” Bruce turned to look at Jason, “oh and she got shot so-” he was cut off by Bruce yelling,

“What Jason you shot your own sister!?” Jason gave him a glare that would put any other man six feet under.

“No I didn’t shoot her , Bruce!” Jason exclaimed. Jason felt a pang of hurt in his chest, he was sad that Bruce would even think that he shot you. Even if he didn’t want to believe it he felt a kind of connection to you that he couldn’t explain, he knew that if it was a random vigilante out there getting shot he probably wouldn’t have been so quick to try and help. “Some criminals shot her when she was trying to take them down!”

“Sorry Jason, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions i want to apologies,” Bruce said

“Yeah whatever, anyways the bullet came out of her arm,” Jason paused to get the bag with the bullet out of the bag. “And I picked it up so you can scan for a match” Jason said as he walked over to Bruce to give it to him.

“Okay let see if it really you y/n,” Bruce said mostly to himself as he got a tube of blood out of the cabinet.

“What’s that?” Jason asked

“Oh this is y/n’s blood,” he said nonchalantly, “i have a sample of all of your guy’s blood,” Jason only nodded not wanting to know how he got all of their blood without him remembering.

“Okay there we go now we have to wait about two minutes for the results,” Bruce said as he and Jason waited impatiently for the results

Two minutes later the bat computer went off and it said “Match was conclusive”

Jason couldn’t believe it you were alive and well he would finally get to see you again after all these years.

Bruce couldn’t believe it you Y/N Todd were alive. You would finally get to meet Tim and damian.

Jason and Bruce’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the batcave alarms blaring and saying “alert, intruder, alert, intruder,” with its red lights flashing. Jason and Bruce got in defensive stances only to be greeted with the sight of you holding your arm and saying,

“Bruce please help me,” before you passed out.

When you awoke you were blinded by the light above your head,

“Miss y/n how lovely to see you again,” Alfred said from the right as he hugged you and you hugged back.

“Alfred I missed you so much,” your voiced cracked as you said that. You look sideways and said,

“It’s been a while dad,” you said to Bruce as you got up and ran into his embrace crying into his chest.

“I’ve missed you y/n Todd,” Bruce whispered in your ear as a tear fell from his eyes, “don’t ever leave me again.” you let him go and wiped your tears only to be greeted by a tall muscular man who had a white streak in his hair. He looked you up and down as tears began to form in his eyes.

“y/n is it really you?” he questioned. He seemed familiar to you but you couldn’t remember him until your eyes landed on the j engraved into his cheek.

“Jay is it you?” you ran to him and cried on his chest as he cried into your hair. You both had missed each other. You could feel the love radiating off of the both of you. You pulled away and said,

“Jay I thought you died,” your voice cracked as new fresh tears began to form.

“I did die, I thought you died,” he said with more tears fell down his face.

“I did die Jason,” you said as you hugged again. You both were interrupted by the sound of three pairs of footsteps running down the stairs.

“What happened?” one said  
“What’s going on?” the other said   
“Who’s she?” the last one said

“This is y/n Todd my Sister,” Jason growled the older one grabbed you and pulled you into a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you y/n.” dick said

“I’ve missed you to dick,” as fresh tears started to flow again. You then pulled away as Bruce introduces you to the other two.  
“Y/N this is Tim and Damian,”

“Nice to meet you,” you said while the little one said,

“Todd has a sister?” you only nodded only to be pulled back by Jason

“Don’t talk to that demon spawn,” he growled out

“Jason don’t be rude,” you hissed as you hit his chest. you turned back to damian and apologized,

“I’m sorry about him, he’s a little mean sometimes,” Damian looked you up and down,

“I like her,” he said then turned around and left. Then all that as left was the middle one all he did was look at you eyes wide and mouth agape. You had a feeling you will get along with them very well.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week. A week since you started living in the manor again. everything was going fine, Damian was warming up to you he was beginning to see you as a sister. He liked you more than he liked his other brothers. That pissed Jason off, you had just got here and introduce to his younger brothers and they already took up most of your time. The only time they weren’t taking up your time you were either sleeping or on a mission. He barely got any time to see you.

What really set him off was when he was walking past Tim’s room to hear dick and Tim talking about you.

“so y/n, what do you think about her Tim” dick questioned

This caught Jason’s attention, he stopped and walked backward to stand by the door and listen.

“Umm she’s cool, I guess.,” Tim said shyly

“Come on Tim! Spill it,” dick exclaimed.

“Well I like her, like I like LIKE her, dick,” Tim said trying to be quiet.

This caused Jason to become angry. He burst into Tim’s room and said, “WHAT THE FUCK? TIM,” Jason yelled at him, “YOU HAVE A FUCKING CRUSH ON MY SISTER?!” He charged at Tim, trying to jump on top of him.

“What are you doing Jason?!” dick asked as he tried to stop Jason.

“I’VE HAD ENOUGH! FIRST DEMON SPAWN LOVES HER LIKE A SISTER! THEN MY REPLACEMENT WANTS TO DATE HER?!” he yells before taking a deep breath and then yelling again, “I HAVEN’T SPENT TIME WITH MY SISTER SINCE SHE CAME BACK! I HAVEN’T SEEN HER SINCE I DIED! AND ITS FUCKING PISSING ME OFF!!” he fumes with anger.

He was cut off by you running into the room and saying, “Jason calm down, calm down jay” as you hug him.

This begins to calm him down. “jay what’s wrong?” you ask.

He turns around and hugs you back and say, “I’m just stressed I haven’t spent time with you since you’ve been back, everyone is hogging up your time, I’m sorry for getting mad at them. I’m sorry y/n I’m just frustrated.”

“Hey jay it’s okay, I have tomorrow off and I’ll clear everything on my schedule just so I can spend time with you,” you say reassuringly

“Okay y/n, I’m fine now,” he said calming down.   
You walk out of the room after Jason calms down. Leaving Tim, dick, and Jason by themselves.

“Make a move on my sister and your head will disconnect from your body replacement,” Jason hissed at Tim as he began to leave. He casting one last glance at Tim and glared at him. Knowing that if anyone made a move on his sister he would beat them black and blue.

Tim was sure he wouldn’t make a move on you until the time was right and Jason wouldn’t know about it.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month after Jason’s outburst. You and Jason had spent plenty of time together and had a stronger bond than ever. You become comfortable in the manor again and had started to warm up to everyone, especially the one and only Tim Drake.

Today you were up in your room listening to your recorded music for your upcoming album. Your scribbling on paper was interrupted by a knock and someone asking if they can come in. you turned your music off, shut your notebook and said, “yeah, come in!”

You turned around as the door open and saw Tim come in.

“Umm, Hey y/n,” Tim said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah, what’s up Tim?” you asked curiously as you moved over on the bed and patted the spot next to you.

He sat next to you and began stuttering, “i-i wanted to ask y-you a question,” he stated while looking at his lap.

You shifted your body to face Tim fully. There was a long pause before you gestured for him to continue.

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date,” he said waiting for your response. He began to become more nervous as you looked at him is shock. You were about to respond when he got up and said “never mind y/n, it was a dumb question.” he began to walk out of the door before you hopped out your bed to grab him.

“NO! Wait, Tim,” you said grabbing onto his shoulder, “if you’d give me a chance to talk you would’ve heard my response.” you took your hand off of him as he turned to look at you.

“I was going to say before you left that I would love to go on a date with you!” you exclaimed before whispering, “in fact I would love to go on many dates with you.”

He looked at you, waiting for you to tell him you were kidding and Jason to pop out and beat his ass.

“Are you sure y/n, or am I hallucinating from the lack of sleep?” he questioned.

You laughed as you brought him into a hug, “nope, you’re not hallucinating Tim, this is real.”

“Okay then, tomorrow at 8 pm for our date?” he asked as you two pulled away from your hug.

“Yep sure thing! Casual or fancy?” you asked happily.

“Casual,” he said as he walked out of your room excited.

When he left you jumped around joyfully, looking for clothes for tomorrow.

You were sitting in your room on your bed in casual clothes, a t-shirt, and some jeans, awaiting Tim’s arrival. You were sitting on your bed nervously when there was a knock on the door signaling Tim’s arrival.

“Come in!” you said as you got up to greet Tim.

He opened the door and looked at you up and down. “You look beautiful y/n,” he said a small blush on his cheeks.

“You clean up well too, Tim,” you said also a small blush on your cheeks. “ so where are we going Tim?” you question as you two began walking through the manor.

“I want to go stargazing with you in the the garden,” he said rubbing his neck sheepishly, “I know it’s not the perfect date but-” he was cut off by you saying,

“No Tim that’s a perfect idea! I love it!” you said happily as you two continued walking to the back of the manor to the garden where there was a blanket spread out.

You both sat laid on the blanket looking up at the sky.

“This is so beautiful, I haven’t been stargazing since my-” you were cut off by painful memories.

Tim looked at you worriedly. He pulled you close as you cried, he knew what you meant, you haven’t been stargazing since you died.

As you were finally done crying he pushed you away so he could look in your eyes and whispered, “you’re so beautiful y/n, your eyes shine like the stars and your beaut-” he was cut off by you crashing your lips into his.

Once you pulled away you said breathlessly, “this might seemed rushed but I love you Tim drake.”

“I love you too Y/n Todd,” he said pulling you close again and kissing you passionately.

You never wanted this to end, ‘this is one of the best days ever! Hopefully, Jason doesn’t find out anytime soon,’ you think to yourself as you and Tim pulled away from your kiss and cuddled together. Unknown to the two of you that Jason and dick were watching this whole thing go down.

“Why that son of a b-” Jason said angrily as he watched Tim kiss you. He began to walk to the door before a hand stopped him. He wiped around angrily about to hit the person who dared touch him only to see it was Dick.

“Jason stop,” he said as he took his hand off Jason’s shoulder.

“Why?” Jason asked venomously.

“Because look how happy and cute they are,” he paused looking out to see you two again, “especially your sister,”

Jason looked out at you both, he had to admit that you both looked so happy and cute. He looked down ashamed, “yeah I know, it’s just I don’t want Tim to hurt her, she’s been through enough” he sighed.

“Jason you know he won’t, he loves her and is afraid of you and our sister kicking his ass,” Dick said with a laugh.

“Yeah, I know,” Jason said with a laugh, “I guess I could let them be happy,” he said as he turned to walk away knowing that you two loved each other and Tim would never hurt you.


End file.
